Frostbitten Fiasco
by JediMaster12
Summary: New Stark Industries Agent, Skyler Tase and Tony Stark, are sent on a mission to recover eleven hundred dollars that are to be used on a super weapon to destroy the government. With cold climates and deadly enemies, Tase and Stark make their way through the mission, and run into a few old friends along the way. (Rated K for intense battles)
1. Chapter 1

Smoke rises into the air as buildings smash to the ground. The sound of machine guns and missiles fill the sky. Skyler ran behind a car and pulled her gun from her waist belt. She jumped over the hood and shot at a soldier, then at another and two more. The tall man in the middle fired his pistol at her as she ran behind another car. She heard the bullet go past her ear; he shot again, she felt it go through her shoulder. Skyler reached a car and looked down at her shoulder. It was already soaked with blood and more was streaming for the wound.

The tall man walked to the car and kicked it away. Skyler reacted instantly and shot at his face, hitting him twice and missing once. She jumped another car and slid under a truck. The man's face was covered in blood, but he turned back and one of his soldiers threw him a gun. He jumped over cars and trucks in hot pursuit of Skyler. She stopped behind a turned over semi-truck to catch her breath. He was going to find her because of the trail of blood she was leaving behind, but she didn't care.

She ran out from behind the truck and shot at him, but he fired the machine gun at her. She jumped back behind the truck and waited for him to stop.

"Fire missiles," she heard him yell at his crew. Skyler ran through the sea of cars and trucks trying to get to the river before they found her as their target. She heard the semi get hit with a missile and ran faster. The river was straight ahead, but the missiles were headed for a building above her. She ran as fast as possible and jumped at the last minute, plunging into the icy water. Debris showered down on the water, slicing through the choppy waves. Skyler was paralyzed for a moment, then that moment ended and the frigid water struck her like needles.

She swam up to the surface and took it air as though she had not been breathing for hours. The water was soaking through her wound on her shoulder and her clothes where dragging her down. She swam to the edge and lifted herself out of the water. The she saw it, the bag. She picked it up and ran back to base. However, two of the tall man's men stopped her. They pointed their guns and she dropped the bag, putting her hands up.

They hoisted her into the truck and shut the doors behind her. She fell down into a seat and waited for the ride to be over. Her body ached and she had lost the bag. The two guards climbed into the back by side doors and the truck lurched forward. A scientist sat across from her, he had blond hair and was wearing a work suit and lab coat.

"She's going to be dead before we reach the rendezvous point," he said, "She has been shot," Skyler glanced at her shoulder, but quickly turned back to staring at the wall. One of the guards unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I know," he said, "That's why I'm here," he took off his helmet and banged it on the other guard's head, he fell out of the truck as the man opened the door.

"Stark?" said Skyler confused.

"Yeah," said Tony taking off his black vest to reveal the Iron Man suit. He punched open the door and grabbed Skyler and the scientist, he flew out of the truck. They flew towards Stark Tower, soaring above the city. They landed on the balcony and were greeted by Fury and Agent Hill.

"Stark," said Fury, "I thought I said this was under control," Tony shrugged. "We had this on track and you just messed it up. Now that money is even farther away from us than when we had started, it was her mission and I know she was prepared to die for it,"

"She is too young to take on that kind of thing," said Tony, "By herself," he added quickly seeing the look in Fury's eyes. Skyler looked back at Fury and Tony, who were still arguing over her.

"Come on Agent," said Hill, "Let's get you fixed up," Tony looked frustrated as he walked back into the penthouse. Skyler was sitting at the table while Hill cleaned out her wound. She was picking out fibers when Agent Coulson stepped out of the elevator.

"Ow," said Skyler.

"Sorry," Hill replied.

"Ow!" Hill rolled her eyes and kept tending to her shoulder. Phil came down the stairs, glanced at Skyler and Hill, then walked over to Fury.

"What's the story?" he asked, "Did she retrieve the money,"

"No," said Fury glancing at Tony who was taking off the suit. Tony looked at Fury, and then turned back to his work.

"We need that money Stark," said Phil, "And we need it soon. No more delaying," Tony nodded and walked out on the balcony. Skyler stood and followed him. He stared at New York, its tall buildings, the large river, and the smoking battlefield. Skyler imagined a small dot in the city, running around looking for her, that tall man. He needed the money for something, and the SI was going to stop him. Skyler was barley trained in combat and had no skill what so ever in fighting. She could shoot a gun that was it.

"I was supposed to get the money," she said, "I had it with me, all you needed to do was get rid of the guards, but no, you them take it," Tony looked at her.

"I didn't have a choice," he said, "It was either you died or I got in the middle. If I had just flown in and started killing them, they would have taken you for their first target. I couldn't let that happen," Skyler nodded, not wanting to hear anymore she left the balcony and went to get more ice for her head.

Night fell on Stark Tower fast, the darkness enveloping New York. Tony stayed in the penthouse while the Agents went downstairs for bed. He made six new watches, four pairs of high-tech glasses, watched the entire Star Wars Saga, and was bright and perky in the morning.

"Stark," said Fury stepping out of the elevator, "You're being teamed up with Agent Tase, you two are going to find the money and retrieve it for the SI," Skyler almost choked on her cereal and Tony snapped a plastic fork in half.

"Excuse me?" said Tony dropping the fork.

"Seeing as it was your fault we lost the package in the first place," said Fury calmly, "You are going to be the one to get it back,"

"And where does Tase fall in?" asked Tony pointing in the direction of Skyler.

"It was her mission first," replied Fury, "You prevented her from completing what she had been ordered to do,"

"If I hadn't been there she would have died!" Tony protested, "The fault is all yours Nick. You're the only one to blame, you should be happy you didn't lose an Agent,"

"She's just another Agent," said Fury, "We lose thousands every day, and you think I'm going to care about one stinking underage Agent?" Tony stared at Fury, and then walked away. Skyler walked up the stairs and made way for the elevator.

"Hold it Tase," said Fury, "What's your hurry?" Skyler wanted to tell him that she was not going on the mission, but seeing as Tony had saved her life.

"I need my things," she said, "For the mission sir," Fury nodded her off. Tony was looking in her direction when Fury walked down the steps. Fury looked at him. Tony sighed.

"I accept the mission," he said, "But on one condition, you drop us off at the base and wait for us outside, I tell you when to pick us up," Fury nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"And you thought I wouldn't join," said Tony packing up his Iron Man suit.

"No," said Skyler in protest, "I knew you would join the SI, I didn't think you were gonna be a part of this mission,"

"I do own the 'SI' you know," said Tony. Skyler rolled her eyes and shouldered her bag.

"Ow," she said switching shoulders, "Wrong shoulder," she still had a bandage at the base of her neck and every now and then she would have to replace it because her wound would burst open start bleeding again. They left the bedroom and walked out onto the penthouse balcony where a new SI ship was ready to take them to the drop off zone. They climbed aboard and the ship took off.

Two hours later the SI ship arrived at the peak of an icy mountain. The Agents waited inside while they found a safe landing place.

"Now once were inside we'll retrieve the money and head straight for the doors," explained Tony, "Jarvis has the map in his data banks so were good to go,"

"I am fully equipped with the entire layout of the secret base inside the mountain," said Jarvis, "I am ready sir," Tony and Skyler jumped out of the ship and landed in the snow. They scanned the door lock and walked inside. It was a large empty metal hallway. Their footsteps echoed off the walls.

"On your right!" yelled Tony as a man clad in black jumped from the wall. He swung a fist forward and hit Skyler's nose. Tony ran at him and they crashed against the wall. He threw him to the ground and hit him in the face. Skyler was holding her nose.

"Hey Skye," said Tony dragging the man against the wall, "You ok?" he walked over to her and pulled her hand from her nose. "Just a nosebleed, nothing serious," Skyler nodded, but kept hold of her nose while they walked down the hall.

"There are more guards in this room sir," said Jarvis. They entered the room that was filled with guards.

"Yeah," said Tony looking around, "That was helpful!" Tony put the Iron Man helmet over his head and started fighting. Skyler pulled out her gun and started shooting the men. Tony flew into the air holding two of the men. He dropped them from ceiling and tried two more. Skyler ran behind a shelf and looked out at the room. The tall man clad in black was striding up to a table in the middle of the room. Skyler saw that the package was on the table. She fired her gun at him and he turned to look straight at her, walking over to the shelf, he kicked it aside, but Skyler had moved.

She had jumped into the rafters and was now shooting at him, making her way to the table in the center of the room. He walked forward and sprang to the rafters. Skyler got a good look at his face, which was covered in a black mask like his guards. She inched backwards, slowly getting closer to the table. The tall man was walking faster and faster across the rafters.

Skyler was thankful when she reached the table. She jumped down and ran to the table, the man followed her footsteps.

"Don't touch tha-" Tony tried to warn her but Skyler had already touched the package and an electronic shock went up her arm and through her body. Skyler collapsed on the floor and Tony tried to run to her, but was stopped by the guards. Tony put his hands up in surrender and the guards took him and Skyler to a jail cell. Tony sat on the stone bench and waited to be interrogated. The tall man entered the cell and shut the door behind him.

"Now," he said, his voice scrambled by the mask, "What have you come for Iron Man?" Tony was ready to answer, but hesitated instead.

"The package," said Tony.

"And what good is the package to you?" asked the man.

"The SI needs it," said Tony, "For a secret mission,"

"Would you mind telling me what that mission is?" the man leaned in close to Tony's face.

"Yes," said Tony, "I would mind a lot. But, I can't have you kill either of us so, the SI is going to destroy the government and take over the US, by force," the tall man nodded slowly. He paced the cell, walking from end to end.

"And are they in need of a King or leader?" he asked. Tony looked at the man, he knew who he was, but didn't say anything.

"I am not sure," said Tony, "They didn't give me that information," the man nodded again and kept pacing the tiny cell.

"Iron Man," said the man, "Do you know who I am?" Tony nodded. The man pulled off his mask to reveal a handsome black haired man. "Truly, I thought you would figure that out when you met me, Mr. Stark,"

"Loki," said Tony, "We know your plans,"

"And now I know of yours," said Loki, smiling, "You see, I was made King of AsGard, but that doesn't satisfy me, I need to be King of all nine realms. You have a government, they rule your world. All I want is to be the King of not eight realms, but nine, and I can't do that with your government out there," he paused and stopped walking for a moment as though he was realizing something, then began pacing again.

"And your forces, SHIELD and what not, they plan as I plan?" he asked, "Because if we plan the same thing, I would be an excellent King at their side and we could all be happy," Tony didn't say anything, but he knew Loki was watching him. "Were you lying to me, Mr. Stark?"

"I never intended to give you this information-" Loki smacked him across the face.

"You intended!" he yelled, "You hoped I would let you go, you hoped I would trust you with the information you gave me, giving me a false lead!" Tony stared at the floor, defeat swelling inside him. Loki paced faster and faster. "I'll warn you now Mr. Stark, you won't forget this night," Loki put his mask back on and opened the door.

"You just don't get it-" Tony tried, but Loki interrupted.

"That's it," he said, "You, don't get it," he turned to the guard, "Take the girl in the heating room, leave him here," the guard came in and cuffed Skyler who had just been slumped against the wall, waiting for a plan to be made. She was escorted out of the cell and down the stairs. A few minutes later Tony could hear her screaming. He closed his helmet over his head, not wanting to hear her pleas for help and mercy.

"Jarvis," he said, "What's that lock made of?" Jarvis scanned the door and the lock.

"Titanium Alloy sir," he replied after scanning, "Using the power laser is the fastest way out sir,"

"And how many guards?" Tony asked.

"Six sir," said Jarvis, "All with guns sir," Tony waited, and waited, then he cut through lock and blew the door open. He blasted two guards against the wall with sticky tape, threw one at the light so he caught fire, and covered the other two in gasoline so that they would burn in the rapidly spreading fire. He jumped down the stairs and threw the door open. Three guards ran at him and he knocked them up the stairs at the fire. He grabbed an unconscious Skyler and ran down the stairs. His suit was dripping gas so the fire was able to follow them.

He ran to the nearest door and ran in, only to meet Loki and ten guards. He set Skyler down on the floor and went to battling. Then he saw the package and jumped for it. He closed his hand tightly around it and ran back to Skyler, grabbed her and made way for the door.

"Jarvis call the ship!" he shouted.

"Calling Nick Fury sir,"

"Hurry!" yelled Tony as the fire came around the corner. He burst outside and looked around for the ship. It flew into view just as he jumped off the snowy cliff, the mountaintop exploding in fiery rage behind him. The ship tilted and caught them on its hull. The doors opened and they fell inside. Fury and Hill met them.

"She's been burnt bad," said Tony laying Skyler on the medical table, "I'm fine," Hill and a medic tended to Skyler while Tony recalled the events of their mission.

"...then he took off his mask and," Tony was explaining, "It's Loki, he's back," Fury swore under his breath, but said nothing else. Tony gave him the package and Fury took out the money.

"No," said Fury.

"It's fake?"

"No, it's real," he said, "It's here, we got it. We're done,"


End file.
